Legal
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: On the verge of seeing her after long weeks, Laura surprises Ross for a belated birthday visit. Considering he just turned 18 , she also has a little present for him. / / Raura oneshot.


**A/N yay Ross' birthday/New Years oneshot! I have honestly no clue where this came from I just like the idea of Raura surprising each other, I showed that in my Raura oneshot so this one is kinda her returning the favor to Ross and maybe giving him a little something, something. Special thanks to the lovely Victoria (An Iconic Pen Name) for writing the smut you are the best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross Lynch or Laura Marano, or R5 or any of their songs I mention. **

* * *

Ross sighed, strumming random cords on his acoustic guitar. As much as he loved performing, he honestly just wanted to be home in LA. With _her_.

It was New Years Eve right now, R5 had a concert tomorrow. He hadn't gotten to see her on his birthday two days ago, because they were getting stuff ready to leave for Hershey, Pennsylvania. He was more than slightly disappointed not to see her. But he couldn't say much, he was in Japan for her birthday.

Looking around the hotel room, he only noticed his brothers were here no Rydel and no Ratliff. They were just here last time he looked.

"Where are Rydel and Ratliff?" he asked out loud. Riker just shrugged looking at his phone, while Rocky just smirked. Okay what was going on?

He felt his phone vibrate and that seemed to snap him out of the scenarios running through his head about what everybody was up to and why they were acting suspicious. He smiled the moment he saw the name.

_**From: Laur**_

_**Hey, just wanted to tell you to have a great show tomorrow! I'd text you tomorrow but I'm gonna be busy…**_

And now Laura's acting suspicious? Something's up and Laura must be in on it. Maybe they're doing something for his birthday?

He shook it off for now. Knowing him his guess would be wrong. But Laura did help with his surprise party for his last birthday so maybe it is for his birthday?

* * *

Laura smiled, closing her phone after seeing Ross' reply of_ 'Thanks we'll hopefully have an awesome show! Wish you were here though!' _to her text. He didn't know anything.

Just how she wanted it.

"Laura!" she heard right before getting pulled into a hug by something with long blonde hair.

"Hey Rydel." She said dropping her suitcase returning the hug. "He doesn't know I'm here right?"

Rydel only shook her head smiling; their plan was hopefully going to work. Pulling out of the hug with Rydel, she went and hugged Ratliff who was behind her.

"So how's this all going to happen?" Laura asked as they climbed into the cab.

"It's actually pretty simple. The show's not till tomorrow so we're just staying in the hotel room for the night." Rydel explained. "So I guess you'll just come in the hotel room with us. And surprise Ross!"

"That's a boring plan." Ratliff muttered, causing Laura and Rydel to laugh. "Ross is asleep by the way. He apparently is exhausted according to what Rocky just texted me."

* * *

Unlocking the hotel room, they quietly stepped in. Seeing Riker he told them to be quiet and took Laura to where Ross was.

Laura smiled in thanks to Riker after he showed her to Ross, and whispered a soft 'See you later.' as everybody left the room leaving Ross and Laura alone.

"Ross." Laura said climbing onto the bed, putting her hand lightly on his shoulder and shaking him. "Ross wake up."

He only groaned in reply, shifting a little.

"Seriously, Ross get up." She said hitting him lightly causing him only to shift a little more. "Ross Shor Lynch wake up."

Slowly his eyes started to flutter open. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the light- or lack there of. 'Wasn't it three when I went to sleep?' he thought.

Looking around for his phone, he found it unlocking and sure enough it was now seven.

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice whisper. Looking around he saw a figure seated against the headboard of the bed.

"Laura?" he asked his face breaking out into a smile.

"Happy late birthday." She replied going to sit where he was on the bed.

Turning to fully face her he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair mumbling; "Dude what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you're here, just why?"

"I wanted to see my lovely boyfriend since I couldn't see him on his birthday. And...I wanted to give him his present." she mumbled into his shoulder before pulling back with a smile.

"Present?" Ross said, getting giddy.

Laura nodded smiling, moving to sit in his lap. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before leaning or own against his.

He sighed in contentment, still trying to process she's here. She's here. She's here on his lap right now. And he couldn't be happier.

Moving her lips the slightest bit forward she captured his with hers. His reaction was immediate, having missed the feeling of her lips against his, while he was in Colorado.

She let out a sigh as she opened her mouth, his tongue sneaking into her mouth.

_Laura._ The thought pounded through him, right along with the blood that coursed through his veins and the desire that exploded in it's wake.

The kiss went on and on, became two, then three, a feast for two starving people.

He drew her closer still, until he could feel the warmth of her core against his, the swell of her hips, the warm of her belly, the curve of her butt. An erection started to strain against his pajama bottoms, and he didn't even care. Nothing mattered at that moment except the rightness of the woman in his arms.

When the kiss finally ended, Laura wasn't even sure who had come up for air first.

"I didn't just come here to make out with you," she rasped, sending chills down Ross's spine.

"Then what did you come here for?" he asked peppering kisses down her neck.

"You're legal again." she whispered, raking her nails through his hair. He froze.

Did she mean? No, this is Laura. Laura Marano. The girl who said their ship was a mountain range. There's no way she meant _that_.

Laura let out a giggle before crashing her lips back onto his.

His arms went back around her and dragged her down on the bed. Her back hit the mattress as his body slipped over hers. From chest to knees, he covered her. His body heat penetrated her clothes and seeped into her chilled bones.

Hands traveled over her while his mouth pressed against hers in a kiss so deep it wiped out every thought in her head. Lips, fingers, and erection pressing against her hips. All that mattered in that moment was Ross and the tightening inside her.

She wanted him nude and inside her, to say the least. Her hands stripped off his shirt and then reached for his pajama pants. Tossing and shifting, she worked him out of his clothes and threw them on the floor. Her palms met with bare skin, smooth and burning hot.

His fingers were just as eager. They pressed against her breast, caressing and exciting until the air punched through the walls of her lungs. The other hand moved over her, peeling her sweats off as he went. Skimming against her panties before dragging them down her legs.

Frenzied minutes later, they were nude and rolling across the bed. They landed at the bottom with his chest rubbing over hers. He nibbled his way down her neck as his hands drifted lower.

He touched her then. Moved in soft circles that brought her hips straining off the bed. The heat inside her coiled, pulling all her muscles tight.

"Condom." She whispered the word as he arms fell to the side next to her head.

"I'll be right back."

Instead of lifting up, he slid over her, igniting her nerve endings with the friction of his skin against hers. That fast he was gone and returned. The fumbling with his wallet only lasted a second.

A small rip echoed through the room as his hand returned to her lower body. His fingers brushed her softness, back and forth until her body clenched.

She pulled him over her. "_Now_, Ross."

He shifted above her, pushing inside as gentle as he could be. Laura's body tightened beneath his. She took shuddering breaths as she waited for the pain to subside.

Empowered by absolute love and pure passion, she placed her hand on Ross's cheek and pulled his mouth to hers.

Then he was moving.

Their bodies fell into a rhythm, a gentle push and pull that grew more insistent with each thrust. He went deeper, harder, touching off the fiery release inside her. Heat plowed through her as her heart pumped a frantic beat.

When his shoulders stiffened, she knew he hovered on the edge of pleasure. She tightened her legs around his waist around brought him closer to her. His release rocked them both. The bed creaked and their breathing mixed and thundered.

When sleep finally overtook her, she welcomed it.

* * *

Balancing one arm behind his head, he pulled her tighter to his body with the other. They could have these moments. This was about banishing fear and loneliness. About wiping away the sadness that moved into her eyes when they were apart.

In that second, in the dark room, she brought him peace. He wasn't a man-as of two days- who knew much peace.

"You're thinking loud enough to keep me awake." She mumbled the observation against his chest.

"Is that even possible?

"Apparently."

He smiled because he couldn't help but feel good around her. "Just basking in the afterglow."

She looked up at him. "Man, please tell me that's not your best line."

"That bad?"

"Terrible."

Ross just chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head, mumbling a soft I love you.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
